Takashi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Takashi’s personality is one in a million; he has been often described as the disturbing social butterfly of the Hakuri Children and Pirates. He is very talkative, long winded and often speaks of matters that most don’t worry about. He has a self proclaimed love to many men, but such ones that he wants to meet and try to seduce. From being a teenaged girl, spoiled, childish and rude. He often can get bored and start to act childish as well, wanting to go and do something else. Somewhat hyperactive out of all of the Hakuri Children, often being called a child. He is often seen trying to seduce men, and regularly whines about when he may see them again. He's slightly the "jealous type"; this is evidenced by an outburst towards others when they try to jump into between him and his man. But what is terrifying about Takashi is the fact that he has more of an obsession for a few things, one being a worthy male opponent. He loves a good fight everyone once in a while, but can get bored if he fights either a child or woman. So shows no mercy to them, often just quickly dealing with them and not caring about it does. Although when it comes to men, Takashi rather enjoys taking a slower time and fight as long as they can. As shown when he fought against Akainu calling him a nice looking hot head, as seen that Akainu is the type of man who wants things to get done. Takashi opposed this and often commented on how boring he was boring; they need to take time to take in god’s love. When it comes to fighting opponents either men or women, he is completely cruel to those he face. When fighting men he often comments about how hard Takashi is making them work and such, trying to seduce them get more of their trying to get revealed to him. Often disturbing more opponents or just pissing others off, either it seems that Takashi likes such things. With female opponent he often grabs them by the hair and throwing them onto the ground. Yelling and shouting out at them at how weak and useless they are in the world. Which get their husbands and lovers mad at Takashi, which usually would result in a fight. Another side of Takashi’s personality is a much more serious one. Being charged with the task of being the personal bodyguard of Demetrius, he thinks only his fathers safety and not his own. Showing that he is one of the most loyal children to his father and captain, Takashi seems normal when it comes to matter with his father. Also what makes Takashi a more of the “better” children is that, he does as asked and such, but as shown before he is very detached to many things. As such Shirohime has state that Takashi doesn’t a amount of greed or fear with in him. If needed he would chose to die to let his father escape, another thing being that he dresses in more simple woman’s cloths. Not like Hana B Genjisora or Kage Z. Bagans who love the most expensive cloths. He is happy with what he has and what his job is, but he enjoys men the most. He claims that fighting and seeing such handsome men is reward enough for him. Relationships Demetrius Takashi being an openly gay man and one of the stranger children, he uses Takashi as a personal bodyguard and a personal assassin if such a mission had failed. If Genkai couldn’t kill a target he would call in both Takashi and Genkai to finish the job. He also acts as Demetrius secondary assassin incases of more targets that need to be killed off at once. But Takashi maybe out there but Demetrius finds him to the second most loyalists to him, second Shirohime. Demetrius knows to handle Takashi with such things, such as promising if he gets a mission done fast he would be back in enough time to see a prisoner or such is killed. Often telling Takashi that he has a handsome men for him to kill, which Takashi jumps for joy at the thought of killing such a man. Hakuri Children He being the social butterfly of the group, many of the children find him rather strange. Most don’t really care about him and he doesn’t care for them as well, but when ordered they can be a good team. Such as Genkai and Takashi are very successful assassins, when the two are teamed up. Although Takashi is mostly seen either by Demetrius side or right outside a room. Hakuri Pirates With the Hakuri Pirates he can be respectful to the other division commanders; he gives the same amount as they give him. But what surprises many of them is that he has not a bit of greed within. Many offer him gold and new robes, but he declines the offer. Lady Amarantha has commented that even though she is head of the security unit of the Mother hakuri and pirates, she has complete trust in Takashi. To protect Demetrius from anything or anyone who threatens his life. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages